fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zether Albiore
Zether Albiore (ゼルテル アルビォレ'' Zeruteru Arubiore'') is the King of Albiore, a giant Kingdom floating in the skies. Serving in the military in his youth, the first years of his reign were peaceful. However, after answering a independence tentative with a great genocide, Zether lost great part of his family, and became a destructive and arrogant King, who has no mercy over his people and is suffering of constant rebellions against him. He is a character of Kingdom of the Storm Appearance Zether is a tall and very muscular man, with purple eyes and blonde hair, with a shallow beard He is dress a large black and silver armor, with some dark blue areas, along with a long gray cloak, which is purple in the start. He uses a silver belt and large gray pants, along with black shoes, and is often with his sword, Tiranir, a giant longsword of titanium, with silver borders, with a silver crossguard with several cross-like purple drawnings, with a green net in the fuller with a purple eye on it Personality Before the attack in the capital, Zether was inquiet and problematic, causing chaos and scaping from them by his status as a Prince. During his times in the military, he became more prudent and intelligent, and developed a high sense of justice, and was also a humble person, being a exceptional King in the first part of his reign He was show to be caring by the Kingdom greatly, and also was a lovely father, who put the sons' attention at first place, ever. However, after the attack of the capital and the death of his wife and three of his sons changed him forever After this event, he changed forever, stoping great part of his caring for the Kingdom. He became very arrogant, treating the people bad and being proud of himself greatly. Their deaths also contribued to develop in him a love needy people, making him very jealous if some one take the attentions' from him. Also, he became very lascivous, flerting with several womans at times Other new features of his new personality are his anger, as a simple frustration is suficient to him to lose the control and destroy or punish anything or anyone, also becaming merciless. He also became voracious with a great hunger, and very possessive with objects and close friends He also shows a great indolence, letting the Kingdom in precarious states, only benefiting the nobles, counting on Siara to help in the actual situation History Born as the twin brother of Lecthor, since his childhood, Zether showed traces of being a leader. During his teenage, his father, the old King, go sick and eventually died, lefting their mother as the Queen Regnant. She then decided to choose the future King by listing them in the military, where Zether and Lecthor served during a religious rebellion in the north. During this, he met two sisters, also serving in the military: Siara and Hailin, he immeadiately befriended Hailin. He also joined their group, which his brother was also a member After the end of the rebellion, Zether was crowned King by his mother, in a great cerimony, and invited Hailian and Siara to live in the Palace with him. A week after this, the Queen was brutally killed, and his brother, Lecthor, was accused of comitting these crime. Lecthor, then, run away to scape and his son, Luke, was adopted by the King as if he was his son Shortly after, he married Hailin and Siara became his High Advisor. The time passed, and his reign was one of the best that the Kingdom lived, and he had six sons with Hailin, the two first biological, and, after a accident who made her infertile, the other four adoptive sons Then, one of the Kingdom's regions declared rebellion against him in a tentative to achieve independence. Then, after a long civil war, the rebels attacked the capital, killing his wife and three of his sons After this, he comitted a mass genocide, who destroyed the area, ended the rebellion, but bringed him insane. His reign, then, changed forever, becaming the worst ever The rates of criminality, hunger, death and illness achieved a new score, and this started a league of rebelds against his reign, and, actually, the worst civil war is occurring in Albiore Synopsis Intro arc After Thomas run away from home, this is reported to him by his daughter, Eliria. After receiving the notice, he reunites with Siara to discuss about what the who do, but one of his generals, Pride, came and Zether trust in him the task to bring Thomas back to home Mountain Siege arc After Eliria enters in a coma as a result of her battle against Luke, seems that everybody forgot about the battle events, thinking that was a thief who attacked them, but different versions of their memories makes him suspicious of what truly occured. In the same night, he has nightmares about his woman and their three deceased children, who torment him about their deaths and he saw their corpses, only to awake scared in the middle of the night, before receiving the visit of Siara, who tells him about a mass attack in the Fort Ruffus Equipament Tiranir Tiranir is the name of Zether giant longsword. It is made of titanium, with silver borders, with a silver crossguard with several cross-like purple drawnings, with a green net in the fuller with a purple eye on it. He doens't had a scabbard, instead, having the sword free to attack Magic and Abilities Sword Magic * Spiral Slash - Using his sword, Tiranir, Zether spins towards the opponent, and waves of energy slashes through the air and slash the opponent to pieces using a cutting spiral * Lightning Attack - The sword's blade releases lightnings against the opponent, and, after attacks toward the opponent, he empales the target with lightnings * Wave Attack - He slashes through the air in a simples wave attack who breaks through the ground * Cold Reflection - He uses his agility to defend and reflect the oponents attacks using slashes from the sword's blade * Perfect Slash - Zether releases lightnings from the sword, and advances toward the opponent. The lightnings destroyed the ambient around him, and, following this, Zether jumps and attacks the opponent, slashing in the middle Lightning Magic * Thunder - Zether creates a lightning spear that electrocutes targets in front of and behind them, before throwing the spear to eletrocute the distante opponents * Sphere of Light - Creates a medium-sized ball of electrical energy, which create lightnings who attack the opponent. During this, the ball increases it's size, becaming so great to the point of explode in a burst of lightnings against all the targets * Golden Shock - Zether joins the palms in a praying position, and then, extends them toward the targets of the attck. From his palms, lightning lines are created, effectively creating a spider web who pierces through the targets * Lightning Body - Electrical energy is accumulated around him, creating a body armor of lightnings, which can be used for deffensive or offensive purposes * Thunder Shot - He joins hands and creates bullets of lightning, who he shots in the opponent * Eye of the Storm - This spell is a fusion of all Zether's elemental magics. First, he joins hands, making the air around him move and creating a vortex of wind. This vortex growns and is increased by lightnings, water and ice. Consequently, the vortex became a great tornado that attracts the target, who is slashed by lightning, water and ice Water Magic * Water Beam - Zether releases a great beam of water from his hand * Giant Wave - He moves his hands in the air in a slashing form, creating rapid waves of water to attack the target. After some meters, the waves dissolves in the air * Leviathan's Mouth - First, he moves his hands, making water explode from the ground and fill the entire environment. Following this, he gesture with the hands to make the water spins around him, creating a great vortex of water. In the vortex's walls, water blades are created connecting them, creating a web to slash the opponent, and, in the top, a giant mouth is created. After the opponent is "eated" the mouth closes, smashing the target inside * Eye of the Storm '''- This spell is a fusion of all Zether's elemental magics. First, he joins hands, making the air around him move and creating a vortex of wind. This vortex growns and is increased by lightnings, water and ice. Consequently, the vortex became a great tornado that attracts the target, who is slashed by lightning, water and ice Ice Magic * '''Ice Barrier - Cools the air around Zether, and then, solifies it into a great wall of ice * Ice Needle - After a hand gesture, the air around Zether cools. Them, it is solified into several ice stakes floating around him. He focuses to the target and the stakes are throwed against him * Eye of the Storm - This spell is a fusion of all Zether's elemental magics. First, he joins hands, making the air around him move and creating a vortex of wind. This vortex growns and is increased by lightnings, water and ice. Consequently, the vortex became a great tornado that attracts the target, who is slashed by lightning, water and ice Wind Magic * Sphere of Asphyxia - Zether create a large concentration of wind around the target. After some seconds, the wind increases, swallowing the air around them, and isolating the target in an of thin air, who kills them of asphyxia if they are imprisioned inside it for too much * Wind Bomb - He points to a point in the air, who explodes, throwing everything in it away * Wind Hold - He rises his hand with the open palm pointing toward the target. Following this, the wind spins around his hand, and then, when the target approaches, he releases the wind against him, pushing him back. This is a counterattack spell * Eye of the Storm - This spell is a fusion of all Zether's elemental magics. First, he joins hands, making the air around him move and creating a vortex of wind. This vortex growns and is increased by lightnings, water and ice. Consequently, the vortex became a great tornado that attracts the target, who is slashed by lightning, water and ice Snow Magic * Blizzard - Zether raises his hands, releasing a giant wave of snow against the opponent, which throws him backward * Eye of the Storm - This spell is a fusion of all Zether's elemental magics. First, he joins hands, making the air around him move and creating a vortex of wind. This vortex growns and is increased by lightnings, water and ice. Consequently, the vortex became a great tornado that attracts the target, who is slashed by lightning, water and ice Fighting Abilities * Immense Strength - Zether has a high strength to balance his low agility. His sword is incredibly heavy and only great force can use it, using brute force to cause more destruction with his sword. His physical attacks are also heavy, and hard to avoid * Enhanced Resistence - He also has a great quantity of resistence, allowing him to survive great part of the attacks. He can easily block or defend weak attacks, and has a long durability * High Magic Power - This is proven by his quantity of attacks: He has a large amount of magical force, and is able to consecutivily use several of his spells, and the only one who seemingly takes a large amount of energy is the Eye of the Storm by the quantity of magic used on it Trivia * Zether's name etimology is a reference to his title, Storm King, as it is a union of Zeus and Jupiter, both names of storm gods * After the deaths of Zenobia, Enlil and Hian, he became a superprotective father to his other sons